mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MEffect Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mafia II page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 09:24, 30 May 2010 Brian O'Neill The game and the family album states his name is Brian O'Neill not O'Neil. The Tom 21:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about that. I thought it was O' Neil as I myself am a little Irish myself. O'Neill just didn't look that Irish to me. Again, just a misunderstanding and weird spelling. MEffect Fan 22:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ye it seemed a bit weird to me too as i had never really seen O'Neil spelt with 2 l's but it was in the game and Family Album so it must be right. The Tom 22:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Voice actor pages I don't see a need to delete them but i think it would be a good idea to have links to there IMBD pages on there pages. The Tom 08:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) If you haven't already added them, I'd be happy to look for them on IMBD. MEffect Fan 22:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Vito/Vinci I know its specualtion thats why there is rumored in brackets next to it. The Tom 23:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I know it says rumored, but rumors are still speculation. Again, it was never mentioned in-game (granted it was the end of the game). I don't want to tell you speculation is bad, but it does detract from the dedication of factual info on this game. MEffect Fan 00:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i didn't originally put it there i just presumed it was put up there for a good reason or with something to back it up. The Tom 00:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, it was an unregistered user. I don't blame you for putting it back up if you were lead astray. I just felt it needed to pointed out. MEffect Fan 00:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It does seem unlikely, why would Vito join the Vinci's after they kidnapped him and Joe and probably killed Joe, plus he killed a Vinci capo and half there guys so it's very unlikely he would join them, even if they let him join, i've taken it off now. The Tom 00:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your comment, we do have our own rules, Mafia Wiki:Guidelines and Policies, though there not in as much detail as yours, i'm not going to permo-block him as all in all he has contributed positively to this wiki though his constant breaking the rules and bad mouthing other users for no real reason has not gone unnoticed and i have blocked him and he's no longer an admin. The Tom 22:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm aware of the leather jacket at vangels but i don't havea picture yet, i'll put it in when i have a picture. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 07:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect is terrible. Halo is so much better.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 01:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) To each his own, I think Halo is terrible and Mass Effect is better. If this was a jab at my name, then whatever, but please don't leave a comment like this on my talk page, its childish and based on opinion. MEffect Fan 03:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki You were right, I checked out Mass Effect Wika and it's awsome--Seth Tomasino 17:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Seth Tomasino nobody likes mass effect. And I can't think of 1 person in my entire school who likes it. There are however, a lot of halo fans.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 15:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) So just because no one but one person in your school likes it, means no one likes it? Look if your going to bash the game, give me a real legitimate reason why no one plays it. MEffect Fan 04:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo ME Hey, fellow use who is two levels below me! I mean no offense, in fact, keep up the good work. Anyway, do you play on the Xbox x360?